Frate Vanetti
Frate Vanetti is a character in 91 Days. He is the youngest child of Vincent Vanetti. He is affiliated with the Vanetti Family, but feels that it will be swallowed up unless they get along with the other Families. Appearance Frate is the youngest sibling of the Vanetti household. He has fair skin, teal coloured eyes and blonde hair, with a few freckles around his nose and cheeks. Though his age is unknown, he is at least younger than 21 years of age. Later on in the series, Frate's eyes become noticeably more sullen and dull due to the added pressure from his role within the Vanetti family. In his debut, Frate sports a black suit, shoes and bow tie. However, his regular attire consists of a green jacket, brown trouser, blue tie and a striped waistcoat. Compared to his older brother Nero, Frate generally dresses smart and orderly. Personality As a child Frate was well behaved, he is noted to have always attended Sunday Mass unlike his older brother and Vanno who would often skip the event. In one instance when Vanno and Nero skipped church to see the circus, they learned how to juggle, this interested a young and naive Frate and Fio however, they both quickly grew bored of the trick. As a young child he was described as kind and sweet and is noted to have gotten along well with his family. However, as he grew older he began to resent his older brother for his carefree and slightly "selfish" attitude. He felt that he was more responsible and much worthier of his father's acknowledgment than his brother, yet was ignored in favor of Nero. Frate claims that he does not desire his father's love and affection but would rather be simply acknowledged for what he is capable and is doing for the Vanetti family. Because of this insecurity he latched onto his sister's husband, Ronald who manipulated Frate into doing as he pleased. Frate looks up to and deeply admires his brother in-law Ronald and goes as far to agree with Ronald that it is best that Nero be killed in order to bring peace between the Vanetti and Galassia families. History Relationships Family Vincent Vanetti Frate is Vincent's youngest child. Similarly to Nero, Frate was desperate for his father's acknowledgement, but contrasting Nero, went about it in an opposite way. Vincent became distant after his wife fell ill, which was noticed by Frate when he says that his father wouldn't take them anywhereDay 13. Throughout his life, Frate was afraid of his father, causing him to be quite dutiful. He never skipped church and wouldn't cause trouble along with Vanno and Nero. Though it isn't shown how his father views him, he doesn't blame Nero for the death of Frate and said that Frate got out of hand. Connie Vanetti Connie is Frate's mother. She is only briefly shown, but she seems to have been a caring woman. Frate seems to have been unaware of her situation and smiled when he saw her in bed, though Nero looked concerned. At her funeral, Frate cried loudly. Nero Vanetti and Frate watch as is almost killed]]Nero is Frate's older brother. They had a difficult relationship. As children and adults, Nero would often encourage Frate to tag along with him. Frate would often disagree because of his dutiful nature. As Frate grew older, he and Nero grew more distant. They disagrees on what the best course of action was for the Family. Eventually, Frate betrays Nero and attempts to kill him. He admits that he always envied how people respected him, especially their father. Though Nero could never bring himself to hate Frate, he is forced to kill him after he tries to kill him a second time. Nero seems the only one to mourn, besides Fio, and blame himself for Frate's death. Fio Vanetti Fio is Frate's older sister. Though they both have a very dutiful nature, Frate is loyal to the Family where Fio is loyal to her blood. As children, she is shown to scold Frate for not attending church while their mother is sickDay 13 and she doesn't hesitate to slap him when he suggests that Nero should die. After she kills Ronald, she is told to blame it on Frate. It is unknown what she says, as the Galassias end up blaming Nero Vanetti. She seems to have been deeply troubled by his death, but leaves town soon after. Ronald Galassia Ronald is Frate's brother-in-law. Other Angelo Lagusa Angelo Lagusa are only shown together twice. Though they haven't been seen interacting very much, Frate seems to be distrustful of Angelo. When Nero suggests that Angelo go with him to flee the city, Frate begins to protest. When Nero begins to try and reconcile with his younger brother, Angelo actively tries to work against it. He takes the bullets out of his gun, causing his death. Vanno Clemente Ganzo Alary Gonzo is a close family friend of Frate's father and fellow member of the Vanetti Family. Frate knew Ganzo since he was born. They don't seem to be close, and when he starts to negotiate with Scusa, Gonzo scolds himWhere the Footfalls Lead Minor *Del Toro *Barbero *Tigre *Volpe *Arturo Tronco *Orco *Scusa *Mad Mack Family Tree Appearances Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Male